Falling In Love
by JRMILOVER
Summary: Emma Swan has just moved in with her third foster family. It is the middle of her senior year and she is very unhappy. Will this family keep her, will she make friends, or will it be a total disaster. I am very bad at summaries, I apologize.
1. Chapter 1

Dear_ Diary,_

_ This sucks. I can't believe I have to start at a new school. This is suppose to be my year, my senior year. I should be with the few friends I already had, not starting at a new school in the middle of the year. My life will never get better, new school, new foster home, new everything. LIFE SUCKS! Atleast this family is nice so far. _

_ -Em_

"Emma!" Mary's voice rang up the stairs. "You're going to be late!"

I placed my diary under my pillow and jogged downstairs. "Sorry M&M, wont happen again." Bag in hand I was out the door headed to the bus stop. Once on the bus I realized how empty it really was. Oh great, I must be the first stop. After finally getting to school I was missing the quiet. The bus ride was long and loud. There must have been 30 kids or more on my bus. I walked into the school and headed straight to the Main Office. The old woman at the desk gave me my schedule and shooed me away. Leaving the office I found a bench in the hall and took a minute to look at my classes. First up, Algebra 2 with Mr. Morgan. Not wanting to be the weird new kid, I found the class on my own. Although once in the room all eyes were on me.

"May I help you?" Asked a man who looked to be in his late thirties.

"Uh... yeah, I'm Emma. I'm new."

"Ah yes, they informed me of a new student. There is a seat in the back." Mr. Morgan I presumed pointed and I took the seat. "Have you taken Algebra 2 before Miss..." He looked to his papers on his desk. "Swan is it?"

"Yes it is. I was taking it when I moved." I pointed to the board. "That where we are?" I asked bluntly. Mr. Morgan walked over and laid a book down for me.

"Yes Miss Swan that is where we are. You'll keep up just fine." With that he continued to the front and got on with the lesson. Forty minutes later class was over and everyone was leaving. I pulled out my schedule next up, English 12 with Miss Mills. Playing it smart this time I walked up to the desk.

"Excuse me Mr. Morgan, could you tell me where to go next? I have English 12 with Miss Mills." I asked kindly.

"Go out the door make a right, at the second hallway go left, it's the first door on the left. Good luck, and i'll see you tomorrow Miss Swan."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok so i'm still working at this, I hope it isn't too bad. I would love any thoughts. Thanks. **

I awoke to my phone ringing, so I groggily answered, "Hello?"

"Regina, are you coming in today?" It was the principals' voice.

"Yes I had planned on it. May I ask why you're calling to confirm?" I was still trying to shake the sleep away.

"Regina it is five after eight. I have Mrs. Nelson filling in. If you're coming in today make it fast." His voice boomed through the phone. I slammed my phone down and proceeded to make myself presentable.

The drive to the school seemed to take longer today.

"Today is one of those days." I spoke to myself stepping out of my car and sprinting into the building. I waved at the principal on my way past his office. Rounding the corner I slowed my pace, running in heels is quite difficult. As I quickly turned the corner heading to my room I slammed into someone and we both fell to the floor.

"I am so..." I started.

"My apologies. I was.." The girl and I both chuckled. She started gathering her books and I helped. We both stood and I handed her the books.

"My name is Emma, Emma Swan." She offered me her hand and I shook it.

"Pleased to meet you I'm Regina. Or.." I looked at her school books. "Miss Mills is probably more appropriate.

"Oh shi...I mean shoot. I am late for your class." She fussed. I shook my head and placed a hand on her arm.

"Don't fuss dear, so am I." I pointed toward my classroom. "After you dear."

Emma and I entered the classroom and she took the empty seat in front of my desk. No student wanted to sit there as they were afraid of me. I dismissed Mrs. Nelson and started class.

"Everyone, two things. First of all, I am sorry for my tardiness I wont make it a habit. Secondly, we have a new student." I motioned for Emma to stand. "This is Emma, please make her feel welcome."

I walked over to the shelves and picked up an English 12 book and placed it on Emma's desk.

"Now if you would open your books to page 114 and answer the questions please, I would like to see if Emma is caught up." The students all followed my instructions. "Miss Swan could you join me in my office?" I entered the office off of my classroom and waited for Emma to follow. After we were both in the room I closed the door. "Feel free to sit." I sat down behind my desk. "Were you taking English 12 in your last school Miss Swan?"

"Yes Miss Mills." She exaggerated my name and I couldn't help but to smirk. "I believe all 12th graders take English 12." This time we both laughed.

"Yes, I suppose so, Miss Swan. I should have asked what the last thing you were taught was?" At this Emma shuffled through the book I gave her. After reading for a bit she looked up.

"I am three or four lessons ahead." Emma answered my previous question as the bell rang. We both hurried out to the classroom.

"Alright everyone, I will see you tomorrow. Sorry about today." I watched as students filed out. As i was about to return to my office for my planning period a voice stopped me.

"Miss Mills?" I turned around.

"Miss Swan, what can I do for you?" I asked softly.

Emma stood up and handed me a paper. I looked it over and realized it was her schedule. "What do you need help with Miss Swan?" Emma leaned over and pointed to the words study hall.

"Where does one spend this study hall thing?" I laughed at the way she asked.

"Study hall is just like a teachers' planning period, it's free time. You may spend it anywhere on school property." She seemed to consider this and then spoke softly looking around.

"Where are your students?" I glanced at the clock and smiled.

"It is my planning period dear." I walked over and sat at my desk. Emma made no attempt to leave. "Would you like to stay in here for a few days for your study hall? Just until you make some friends and get use to the place?"

"I'd love to." Emma sat down and smiled. I continued to go over papers on my desk. After a while I looked up to see Emma looking at me.

"Can I help you Miss Swan?" I asked trying not to smirk.

"Well you are..." The bell rang and Emma quickly gathered her things. "As I was saying, saved by the bell." With that, Emma was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry it isn't long, I was a little busy with plans for my bday tomorrow but I promised an update tonight. Enjoy everyone.**

**Emma's POV**

After I ran from Miss Mills' room, I went to talk to the principal. The secretary told me to have a sit and wait.

"Miss Swan?" The principal called as he opened his office door.

I stood and walked into his office. The principal closed the door behind me and took a seat behind the desk. He motioned for me to take a seat as well.

"If you don't know yet, my name is Mr. Green. I would like to welcome you to our school. With that said, what can I do for you Miss Swan?"

"Um, I was just wondering if I was free to leave after my study hall since I don't have any other classes?" I asked quietly.

"Yes, you are free to leave after your study hall," he answered, "You could actually leave after your English 12 class if you really wanted to, seeing as how you hace all your other required credits. Study hall is basically just an elective, Miss Swan. It isn't required."

"Well, I think I'll stay for study hall, maybe lunch too. It will give me a chance to get my homework done done while being able to get help from people who actually understand it," I smiled at him.

"The decision is yours Miss Swan," he smiled back.

"Ok, thank you, Mr. Green," I stood and left the office.

Since the weather was nice, I decided to walk home. Thankfully, I watched for the street names this morning. The walk was a little over an hour. I went into my house and up to my room, deciding to take a nap.

**Regina's P.O.V.**

I continued sitting at my desk while students clambored into the classroom, taking their seats. The bell rang for me to start class.

"Alright everyone, let's get started. Who remembers what we were working on yesterday?" a few students raised their hands, "Miss Lucas?"

"We were working one writing techniques," Ruby Lucas answered.

"Thank you Miss Lucas. Everyone continue where you left off yesterday please. If you have any questions, come to my desk." I walked back behind my desk and sat down. I couldn't get Emma out of my head. What was she going to say? Emma Swan definately wasn't like the other students here. Something about her was different. Regina! I mentally scolded myself. Stop thinking of this girl. Emma is a student, nothing more. I realized thinking about Emma caused me to lose focus on the class. When I looked up, all the students were talking quietly and two of them pushed their desks together. Those two were Ruby, and Belle. I think they are together but I can't be sure. It's really not my business and is unprofessional for me to assume. When did I get so interested in the students? Come on Regina pull it together.

The bell rang and students gathered their belongings.

"Alright everyone, i'll see you tomorrow. Take care."

As the last students left my class, I packed up my things and decided to leave. I walked out and climbed into my black Corvette and drove home. I took a shower, got cleaned up, and decided to go get a late lunch.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys, im sorry I haven't got a new update yet. I have bronchitis and an infection spreading through my body and possibly pneumonia. I seen my doc today for meds so hopefully i'll be feeling better soon. When I get better I will put out a few chapters at once to make it up to you all. Thanks for all the support. I wont give up on this story, just a short break promise. -B**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

**Regina's P.O.V.**

I don't remember making it home. I don't remember how I got there. I don't remember leaving the school after gathering my things. I vaguely remember eating my lunch. This student, this girl. Why am I like this? What did she do to me when she entered my classroom? This is a mess.

"Pull yourself together woman," I scolded myself. I called into the school, informing the principal of my leave of absence for the duration of the afternoon, claiming that I felt unwell and unable to properly educate my students. I do suppose that's not a total lie though. With that out of the way, I decided to take a drive around town.

**Emma's P.O.V**

After waking from my nap I decided to get cleaned up and explore the town. I was walking around for an hour or so when a car pulled over and honked. Cautiously approaching the vehicle I realized it was Miss Mills.

"Hey." I squatted down so we were eye level.

"Emma, hey, what are you doing walking around town already? You're going to get lost." She laughed. I'm assuming she was joking because this is a quaint little town.

"I was bored, wanted to adventurize." I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Are you already unpacked?"

"Pretty much. I don't have alot of baggage." I shrugged. "It's easier to move alot with less stuff."

"Yeah I imagine that does make things easier." Regina looked around before speaking again. "Have you found the ice cream shop yet? The kids like to hang there sometimes."

"Uh..no not yet. I was just walking back and fourth. I'm living right up there." I pointed down the street a ways.

"Well if you want I could show you a few places and then bring you back. It looks like it might rain soon." She signaled towards the dark clouds that were moving in suddenly.

"Um..yeah ok. Why the hell not." I blushed. "I mean...heck. Why the heck not."

"We're not in school and I wont tell. Get in." She unlocked the door for me. I walked around and climbed in fastening my belt.

"This is a sexy car. Like seriously." Like the owner I thought to myself. Regina smiled I know I should be thinking Miss Mills instead but Regina just sounds so seductive. Dammit Emma STOP IT!

"It is huh?" Regina laughed and I swear I feel it through my body. "You don't think it's too cool for a teacher?"

"I think you're too cool for a teacher." I say before thinking. "Um...I mean...forget I said that. I'm sorry." I slump in the seat and stare out the window.

"Hey, it's ok." I felt a hand on my arm so I looked over. "Thank you. I appreciate that."

"Yeah, it's no problem. I just hate that I say things before thinking." I realized we were in the parking lot of a little Ice cream place. "You want something?" I asked looking at the store.

"No thank you. If you want something I'll wait though."

"No, i'm alright. Is there by chance a theatre around here? I love movies." I smiled at her.

"Sure is. I'll show you." Regina started driving again. She is so beautiful and her perfume smells amazing. EMMA! I scream in my head. KNOCK IT OFF.


	6. Chapter 6

**Regina's P.O.V**

As I was driving to the theatre I snuck a glance at Emma. The girl was stunning. I know I shouldn't be doing this, not with a student. I just really enjoy the company, and we aren't doing anything wrong. Are we? I was pulled from my thoughts as Emma began to speak.

"So you into movies?"

"Some, I love romance movies. I'm a sucker for happy endings. Comedys are ok. I hate horror movies." I shuddered. "Gives me chills thinking about them." I turned into the theatre and parked as it started raining.

"Oh man, I love horror movies. They are so awesome. We should see one sometime." Emma said and then blushed. That is now the cutest thing I've seen.

"I don't know if that would be appropriate Miss Swan." Finally my brain and mouth did something right. Emma looked away.

"I guess you're right. I'm sorry." Emma unbuckled and sat up reaching for the handle. "I'll just uh walk home. Thanks." I grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Emma, it's raining. I can take you home. I just, i'm trying to be rational. It might be ok if we watch a movie sometime. It couldn't hurt to be friends, just have to be careful. Someone might get the wrong idea." I slowly let go of her arm.

"Yeah, I get that. I just, you are the first person I've met that I feel understands me. Atleast a little." She smirked.

"Alright then. It's settled. I better get you home for dinner."

"Yeah. I guess so." The rest of the ride was quiet. "See ya later Miss Mills." Emma said climbing out and running down the road. I offered to drop her home but she wanted to stretch her legs so I dropped her where I picked her up. I thought it was crazy to run in the rain but she insisted. Silly girl.

I finally decided to go home. After parking my car in the garage I headed in to make dinner. I heated up leftover grilled chicken and cut it up in a salad. I decided to call it an early night, maybe a warm bath would relax me for that. I made my way upstairs to my master bedroom, undressing once inside and continuing into the ensuite. Once the tub was full, I climbed in and submerged myself into the hot water, trying to allow the stress of the day to just slip away. It didn't go away as planned though. No, that would be much too simple. Instead, it hit me like a ton of bricks and sent my mind reeling once more. I laid my head back against the edge of the tub and tried to think of anything else, but as soon as i closed my eyes all I could see was blonde hair and emerald eyes.

**A/N: I promised a few chapters but two was all I managed guys. I'm sorry. Review please, let me know i'm not blowing this. Thanks. :)**


End file.
